


one, two princes kneel before you

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [279]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Star is visited by two different versions of Marco from two different futures, both trying to convince her which life to lead.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Commissions [279]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	one, two princes kneel before you

Now, this is a decision that Star never knew she would have to make. She also never expected the decision to present itself to her like this, with such perfectly tantalizing messengers from the future, here to explain what she will end up with, depending on which path that she takes. The fact that there are two visitors from two different time lines, and that both make her feel like salivating, proves that this is not going to be an easy decision for her to make.

Despite the differences brought on by age and by their different circumstances, there is no doubt in her mind that these two men are both Marco, even before they introduce themselves. Apparently, there are two very different futures that she could choose from, and both will result in a very different Marco, with both having incredibly good points to make in their favor.

Maybe the bulk of those good points is how good they both look, but that just makes it that much better for her. And that much harder for her to try and make a decision. She needs to really have a chance to understand what she is choosing, as well as what she will be missing out on, if she is going to make a choice like that.

Marco Number One is pretty familiar to her. It seems that he has really latched onto his penchant for cross dressing, and has fully embraced being a princess in his day to day life. It looks good on him, but she has always thought that he looks good in a dress, even if she has never exactly admitted just what that look does to her. This version of Marco is gorgeous, and would be a pretty tempting future all on his own, but he has promised that he has a lot to offer her beyond that.

But then there is Marco Number Two, who has bulked up so much she may not have recognized him were it not for his face. He still looks enough like the Marco she knows that she can believe they are one and the same- or, at least, that he is one possible future for the Marco that she knows- but _man_ , has he blown up. And he looks _so good_ because of it, and that makes him just as tempting as his much daintier counterpart is.

Star is in way over her head here.

The princess Marco offers her a life of decadent luxury and hedonism, in which she has full control over him, and the best part, he assures her, is that it is not just him. Apparently, they live a polyamorous lifestyle, with Tom as a part of things too, the three of them sharing equal love for one another, and constantly indulging in all of their impulses. It is truly a life fit for a princess, and she would never have to want for anything.

But then there is the life of adventure that the buff Marco promises her. She definitely loves adventure, loves the thrills that she gets from exploring the unknown and battling monsters, but it seems like her life with princess Marco is a little lacking in that department. She would definitely have a lot of exciting fun times with a hunk like buff Marco, and even if the other option involved polyamory, she feels like there is more than enough Marco to go around in this case. And who’s to say she couldn’t find a way to bring some poly into the mix, no matter what she chooses…

For that matter, who’s to say she couldn’t still get some adventuring done either way?

No matter how she looks at it, there are pros and cons to both, and ways that she can figure out how to balance the cons in each, meaning that she is mostly looking at a lot of reasons why she should choose each one, and no reasons why she should choose one over another, when the other manages to look so good. And when both Marcos manage to look so good. Fortunately for her, they have both come with plans of how they are going to convince her. _Sexy_ plans.

Princess Marco wants to have his turn with her first, which buff Marco teasingly agrees to, making some ladies first remark that princess Marco lets roll right off his shoulders. He has nothing to be self-conscious about, when he knows that he is living his best life in what must be the sexiest future imaginable, with both Star and Tom right there with him. Even imagining it is enough to make her shudder in excitement, and if it weren’t for the good points that buff Marco also raises, she really might have chosen without thinking at all.

“So, how are you going to ravage me?” she asks in a teasing tone, trying to break the ice since she actually has no idea what she is supposed to do or say in a situation like this. However, Marco just smiles at her and shakes his head.

“Actually, I was hoping you could do the ravaging,” he replies. She thought the bag he had with him was just supposed to be a purse to complete the look, but it seems he has actually come prepared, in the sense that he brought a double sided strap-on and plenty of lube, so that Star can be the one to fuck him. Which she did not see coming, but maybe she should have, after hearing about the sort of lifestyle that they live.

Well, she certainly isn’t going to say no to something like that, and she has this Marco to help her get the strap-on secured inside of her. She is a little unsure about the stability of it, but he assures her that once she is fucking him, it will be just fine, that it is definitely not going anywhere, and that, if she sets the pace, then she gets to make sure it feels as good for her as she wants, and can be certain that it will feel amazing for him as well.

She is a lot less nervous about doing something like this than she thought she would be, and when he bends over to lift his skirt, she is pleased to find that, despite wearing a garter to keep his stockings in place, he is not actually wearing anything to restrict her access. Star finds herself getting more and more excited as she gets her fingers slick with the lube, kneeling behind him so that she can start fingering him to get him ready.

Even just from being fingered, Marco seems to completely lose himself in it. He moans out so indulgently that she can hardly believe she is the one making him react that way. It certainly serves as an ego boost, knowing that she can make him moan like that while hardly putting forth any effort, but that just means that he is going to love when she actually fucks him even more. She quickly forgets any nerves that she may have had, by the time she has him panting and begging her for more, with two fingers moving in a scissoring motion inside of him.

For good measure, she gets a third finger into him, and spends a little more time making him whimper for her, before she finally pulls her fingers back out, so that she can actually fuck him. Her own arousal is growing all out of control, especially with the toy shifting inside of her every time that she moves. She needs friction, and she needs to get off now, needs to fuck Marco until they are both screaming for each other. Star can barely take the time needed to get the toy slick as well, but she manages, and gets into position behind him.

He whimpers just to feel the tip of the toy pressed against his hole, and she shudders a bit in anticipation before she slowly starts to push forward. Star does take her time with things, but that is one difficult task, when she wants more than anything to just shove into him and have her way with him. And Marco could probably take it, judging by how easily he has taken everything so far, but she still takes things slow, treating it as if it both of their first times, instead of her own first time trying this.

But then she can feel his skin against hers, and she knows she has pushed as far forward as she can, and her breath catches in her throat as she realizes it, with the concept turning her on so much that there is no way that she can hold back after that. Her own moans start slipping out then, as she begins thrusting, steadily at first, but she is quick to lose herself in it, falling into a frantic pace, driven mad by the way Marco looks over his shoulder at her, so unbelievably pretty that she could never hope to hold back.

When she is so caught up in this, it is easy to think that this is what she wants to choose. She is hooked immediately, so hooked that she thinks that she would gladly spend the rest of her life doing this with him, and if what he has said is to be believed, then this is just a small preview, because she will also have _Tom_ to do things with. It all sounds so perfect, and it all _feels_ so perfect, that if he were to ask her right now to choose him, she might not be able to take the time to think about it, might say yes, instead of saying that she still needs to give the other Marco a chance to plead his case.

Fortunately, this Marco seems to be completely breathless right now, only able to moan for her, not able to attempt anything resembling coherent speech. The two of them have that in common, as they are pushed closer and closer to the edge, both lost in their shared pleasure, both nearly at their limits. Star could easily see herself doing this forever, but the simple fact that she has gotten to experience this today still seems like an impossible miracle, almost too good to be true.

When she comes, she comes so hard that her legs nearly give out completely, and Marco is right there with her, his moans drowning hers out a bit, both of them so overwhelmed that it is a while before they are able to recover from this. Star is left slumped over him, panting heavily, head spinning, and for a moment, she can almost forget that there is someone else there, watching the two of them, waiting for his turn to fuck her.

At first, when she remembers that, she wonders how she is even supposed to take anything more. Her legs feel like jelly and her heart is racing and she can hardly breathe, but when she looks up to see buff Marco smirking at her, clearly aroused despite his patience, and she is horny all over again, and decides that she can definitely handle another round. After all, it would be unfair to not sample what he has to offer, and he really is so _hot_ that she could never sleep peacefully knowing that she had denied herself that chance.

So she does what she can to regain her composure, before slowly standing up as she pulls out, and removes the toy from inside of her. Princess Marco is still a little shaky, but he is able to take it back from her, sitting back while he has to watch his competition attempt to win her over. They both have their reasons that she should choose them, and now that she has heard the very convincing reasons from one Marco, it is time to figure out what the other Marco has to offer.

“Hope you don’t mind,” he says, as he takes her into his arms, “but I’m way more of the ravaging type, myself.” Star, of course, has no objections to that, especially when she feels the way that he lifts her as if she is completely weightless, holding her with ease as he moves her to lay her on her back, where he can get on top of her.

His lips crash down on hers, and for a while, she is completely lost in his kiss, with passion so intense that it makes her forget all about everything else. Just like with princess Marco, it does not take much to have her convinced that _this_ is the life for her, and she knows that making a choice, even after seeing what they can both do for her, is not going to be easy, not in the slightest.

When he pulls out of the kiss, he murmurs, “You’re already nice and warmed up for me, aren’t you? Let’s go ahead and get things going, then.” She likes the way that he takes charge, just as much as she liked the way that the other Marco let her take the lead, submitting entirely to everything that she did for him.

Star had hoped that she would come to realize that she had a preference for one over the other, but even doing both back to back, she can’t decide which suits her better, which she likes more. If it were up to her, she would be able to have both, and she knows that there are obviously timelines where the decision came to her naturally, so she almost wishes that they had never come here to begin with, because then she would have never known that the choice was hers to make. Things just would have happened.

Stupid, sexy Marco…both of them, really.

But now, she has buff Marco on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, and she can’t help but get swept away in everything that he does to her. This is not going to help with her choice at all, but at least she can enjoy the moment, just the same as she did with the other, and indulge for a little bit longer. As he pushes inside of her, she lets out a needy whine, ready to give herself over to him entirely, at least for the moment.

“How’s that?” he asks, his lips near her ear, his voice low and way sexier than she is used to dealing with. He is nearly too much for her to handle right now, and she is not able to answer his question, at least not coherently. Her moans seem to do the trick though, and as she moans for him, he chuckles, so low and so sexy that she feels like she is going to lose her mind before the night is over.

His thrusts are steady and even at first, making sure that she can properly handle him, before he starts to get a bit more intense, his grip on her wrists tightening as he starts to drive into her with more force, making sure that she is left absolutely screaming for him. Star loses track of her thoughts entirely, forgetting all about her choice and these test runs, and everything except the way Marco fucks her, overwhelming her and making her wish that she could stay like this forever.

Even in a situation like this, she can just tell from the way that he fucks her that he is an adventurer, that he lives a dangerous and reckless life, one that she would easily be swept away on. She can just imagine all the risky places that they could be doing this, and those are the fantasies in her head, replacing any sense of coherent thought as she lets her mind wander, imagining all the thrills that await her if she just takes his hand and accepts whatever offers he gives her.

It would be wonderful, to be able to do this all the time, and her body is tense and her voice is breaking, and she needs him so badly, trembling right there on the edge until she comes hard, giving into it all. Marco pulls out of her before he does, and belatedly, she takes the time to appreciate that, not sure what sort of consequences might result from an incident like that- maybe nothing, maybe it is just a force of habit, or maybe some horrible, reality bending shenanigans. At this point, she knows that it is much better to not fool around and find out.

But now she is left to gather her thoughts, to compare both experiences and decide which one that she wants. Her own life decisions will impact the life that she and her own Marco have in the future, and it seems that she alone has the power to make those decisions. Except…she likes them both, and wants them both, and says as much.

“Both? But you can’t…”

“That’s right, look how different we are!”

“Yeah, I know, but you’re also both way too old for me as you are, which means I’ve definitely got some time to figure it out,” she replies. “So I figure I’ll just see how it goes, and hope for the best. You’re both different, but you’re both Marco, so you can’t actually be _that_ different!”

Neither of them know what to say to this, but Star already has her mind made up. Besides, Marco should have at least a little bit of a say in this, so she might just stand back and see how he grows up, rather than influencing which way he goes. But neither of his future selves are ready to admit defeat right now, and even if she has made her decision, she decides that there is no harm in letting them keep trying to convince her before they have to return to their own times.

Especially if they want to both try and convince her at once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
